The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Shopkins Join The Party Movie
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Shopkins Join The Party Movie is the second Shopkins Join The Party feature film. Fun Facts Explanations *Cardiac arrest is a sudden stop in effective blood circulation due to the failure of the heart to contract effectively or at all. Trivia *This is the last project Jam Filled Toronto worked with Big World. *There were a few differences between the pre-production and the final. **"Somewhere in the present" was going to be "Somewhere last week". This was changed because they didn't want to confuse viewers about time. **Originally, there was a scene with Rainbow Kate who is driving a bus to the nursing home, calling out the blind man that it's time to go. However, this was cut because of time. **Robert's scene after the Pirates meet Eloise was added so it didn't feel like the movie drifted away from the bad guy. **This was originally supposed to be released on February 2008, but was pushed back to January. **The wheel in the cistern was going to be a lever, but was changed because viewers would get confused if that was the lever the prophecy meant. *In the second teaser trailer, when Mallory says "There's something you don't see everyday", it's at daytime, but in the actual movie, it is shown at nighttime. Inside References *Sedgwick stating if Mallory is the lion is a character reference towards Peppa-Mint playing the lion from the Wizard of Ha's. *Robert saying "To the ship!" was a quote previously used in the first 3-2-1 Shopkins! episode. Real-World References *TiVo is a American company who were known for their digital video recorders, introduced in 1999. *The Weather Channel is a American cable and satellite channel. *Edward Scissorhands is the title character from the film with the same name. *The scene with the Cheese Curl monsters crawling out of the hole was inspired by the first Mummy film. Phil states it's also based on the Lord of the Rings films where the goblins come out of the columns. *"Say hello to my little friend!" is a quote from "Scarface". Main Cast *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Elliot *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as George *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Sedgewick *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as Willory *Princess Eloise as herself *Prince Alexander as himself *Robert the Terrible as himself Secondary Cast *Robert's Pirate Crew as themselves *The King as himself *Bubbleisha as Ma Grape as Caroline *Diana Dress as Petunia Rhubarb as Bernadette *Ellen Gourd as herself *One-Eyed Louie as himself *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as Sir Fredwick *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Hibbing Minor Cast *Squeeky Speaker as Madame Blueberry as Jolly Joe's Wife *Anna Pajamas as Scooter Carrot as Pirate *Lynn Flight Meal as Charlie Pincher as Jolly Joe *Cheese Curls as themselves *Rock Monster Dad as himself *Rock Monster Boy as himself *Rock Monster Baby as himself *Rock Monster Girl as herself *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato Deja Vu *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Elliot *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as George *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as Sedgewick *Yvonne Scone as Baby Elliot Category:List